castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Peeping Eye
The Peeping Eye is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a creature that keeps watch in the castle. Description The Peeping Eye is a floating eyeball monster that has either a tail, a chain, or another similar strip of material attached to it. It lies with its eye closed awaiting prey, and when a victim approaches, it will swoop down and attack with either its whip-chain tail or, in some games, a beam of energy that is emitted from its single eye. It is described in various bestiaries as the castle's designated "watch dog" (a pun referencing the fact it is a monster eyeball). The Peeping Eye is notable for being an enemy with a fairly consistent item drop: it usually drops an item, accessory or soul that allows the player to see hidden or breakable walls. Peeping Eyes can be the bane of some players, as they generally can only be attacked by jumping and then attacking, which given its movement pattern, is usually inefficient and risky. Depending on the game they appear in, their tails can be either completely harmless or one of their main methods of attack. In some games, the tail is just too short to present any kind of danger; in others, making contact with them may have no effect at all; yet in others, they may unleash a special attack where they lash their tails furiously while homing fast toward the hero. This enemy makes a minor appearance in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Peeking through the archways in the background, a giant Peeping Eye can be seen following Alucard as he moves through the Marble Gallery hallway leading to the Outer Wall. The Peeping Eye is only seen in this room and is not actually an enemy in the game, being little more than part of the background. A boss version of this enemy appears in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, called the Peeping Big. When defeated, it explodes into a multitude of smaller Peeping Eyes, although these don't have chain tails. The Bugbear is an advanced variant on the Peeping Eye. It behaves almost exactly the same, except that it uses electricity on the end of its tail to attack. In other media A toy of the Peeping Eye was released as an accessory with NECA's Dracula action figure. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Hidart-peepingeye.jpg|'Peeping Eye' from Chronicles SoN-Peeping Eye.png|A Peeping Eye peering in the background of the Marble Gallery in Symphony of the Night 60802 blowup.jpg|A Peeping Eye accessory comes included with Dracula's NECA action figure Dracula Figure Artwork.JPG|Artwork for Dracula's NECA action figure HoD 023.png|'Peeping Eyes enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance AoS 007.png|'Peeping Eyes enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Trivia *In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, there is a Peeping Eye behind the window of the Castle Corridor. Even though it cannot be hit, homing type bullet souls, such as the Tiny Devil's and Ghost's souls, will try to target it. See also *Bugbear *Peeping Big References *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/game/930294.html Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary] by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/game/930294.html Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ] by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Ojo Espía Category:Eyes Category:Flying Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Grimoire of Souls Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies